


To Kneel

by NHarmonic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Serial Killer!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHarmonic/pseuds/NHarmonic
Summary: Summary: Will gets on his knee for Hannibal, and it isn’t to do the dirty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual: I own nothing. No pictures nor Hannibal

Today was a shit day. Normally Hannibal wasn’t so crude as to say that but today truly had been a shit day.

The day had started reasonably well. Hannibal had awoken, with Will latched onto him just as he liked, and then Hannibal had fed his year-long lover a hearty breakfast. Separating at the door for their work days, that was when the trouble began. 

First, Hannibal’s car wouldn’t start; battery dead. Will was able to jump it with his own car, but Hannibal was still late for his first appointment. Only to find out that his office had been broken into and ransacked. Great. It isn’t hard to imagine how his day went from there.

In the end, Hannibal returned home with an unconscious banker in his trunk, who was quite rude to himself and their shared barista. If there was one rule in Hannibal’s book of cannibalizing; it was never disrespect those that make a person’s coffee.

And so, deciding to end his day early, because this was too terrible to continue, Hannibal went home. Of course he’d forget his knife set at home. 

What was supposed to be a quick in and out changed, however, when he was greeted at the door.

“Hannibal,” Will smiled, and they shared a kiss.

“Will,” Hannibal said, surprise in his tone. “You’re home early.”

“So are you,” Will chuckled. “Don’t you have another appointment?”

“They canceled the day before,” Hannibal replied easily, 

“And you didn’t tell me?” Will wondered, handing his lover a cup of coffee.

“I’ll need that in a travel mug,” Hannibal replied but did it himself. “I didn’t share my news as I knew I would still be indisposed.”

“Oh?” Will prompted.

Hannibal chuckled, kissing Will. “A surprise to celebrate our first year of dating,” he said.  _ From the Ripper at least. _

Will smiled. “I didn’t think you cared about such thing,” Will noted.

“William,” Hannibal swore, “You are the light of my day. You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me.”

Will snorted. “You’re cute,” he praised, patting Hannibal’s cheek, “Now get out of here. Don’t let me keep you.”

“Thank you, dear Will,” Hannibal said, kissing his cheek. “I’ll be back in time for dinner.”

“Alright,” Will allowed.

Hannibal walked to the door, grabbing his leather satchel on the way out. 

“Hannibal?”

Hannibal peeked his head back in. “Yes?” he wondered.

“I love you,” Will smiled.

Hannibal felt a flush of warmth take over him, inevitably making his cheeks red as he smiled back. “I love you as well  _ mano meile _ ,” he replied sincerely.

Hannibal walked out the door and closed it behind him. Hannibal felt terrible giddy as he stood there, the large smile stretched across his cheeks. He couldn’t help it. Just like that, Will could make everything better. The worse day instantly made better by his dear William. He truly was the best thing to happen to him.

Hannibal’s face soured when he heard muffled screaming from his trunk. Quickly, Hannibal went to his trunk, brandishing another needle. Sedating the banker again, Hannibal also put in his satchel before slamming it shut. Hannibal entered his car and turned the ignition.

Hannibal’s face went blank at the sound of the engine not working. Hannibal stared for a moment before sighing.

“William,” Hannibal called as he stood. “I need your help please.”

**~?~?~?~**

The next day was much better than the last. Putting all of his frustration into the banker from the day before had truly helped, and now Hannibal could put all of his energy into enjoying Will tonight.

“Let’s go people!” Jack barked, trying to usher them out of the door faster.

Hannibal was almost excited about this scene. The banker had been just the right shape and was very flexible, especially after Hannibal dislocated all of his limbs. The banker became a work of art for his dear Will, and tonight, he would be a great meal.

“Wait, Hannibal,” Will said, grabbing Hannibal’s sleeve.

“Will, we don’t have time!” Jack barked. “This could be the Ripper.”

Hannibal stopped his forehead from pinching in anger.  _ You’re ruining my gift to William. You’re on your last limb, Jack Crawford. _

“This is important,” Will swore, and Jack swore before walking out of the door. “Hannibal.”

Hannibal turned to face him with a smile. “Yes, dear Will?” he asked amusement.

Will suddenly dropped to his knee and everything seemed to freeze. There was no one in the room except for Will and Hannibal. There was no sounds, no scents, no distractions. Just Will. And Hannibal.

“Will you marry me?” Will asked, and offered the ring box.

Suddenly, Hannibal’s knees gave out and he found himself on the floor, eyes locked on the ring. Against his will, small tears streamed down from the corners of his eyes.

“Will,” Hannibal choked, finally looked at his lover.  _ Fiance. _

“Please don’t cry,” Will begged, wiping away Hannibal’s tears with his free hand.

“I can't help it,” Hannibal denied, “Because I know only you can make me feel this way.”

“So?” Will gestured with the ring again. 

“Of course,” Hannibal whispered.

Will smiled, and slid the ring onto his finger. “Fiance,” he grinned.

Hannibal wiped his face. “My fiance,” he agreed, and they kissed.

“Hey-!” Jack paused in mid-rant. “Oh- uh.”

“We’re coming, Jack,” Will said, still looking into Hannibal’s eyes. “Just another minute.”

“Or two,” Hannibal whispered.

**~?~?~?~**

Hannibal felt only what he could describe as enlightenment while in the car, only to feel what must have been embarrassment when they arrived at his crime scene. His gift was nothing compared to Will’s. How could he even begin to try and compete? Some banker who was rude over a missing shot of espresso compared to the promise Will had given him? No challenge.

“Come on fiance,” Will said, kissing his ring.

Hannibal swallowed, and subtly blinking and probably making his eyes even redder. “Yes fiance,” he said, and they shared a kiss on the lips.

Will smiled at him. “I love you,” he swore.

“And I as well,” Hannibal returned.

Reluctantly, they released each other and left the car. The blue, red, and white lights were blinding at first until they passed them and were confronted by the crime scene. Hannibal’s face went blank as he stared. This wasn’t the crime he had left behind. There was more.

Hannibal’s victim was as he left it. The limbs were dislocated, and pulled out to their limits; that had been the first order of business, and the noisiest. Organs removed, the banker, plus the limbs of a mystery man, had been tied to a post in the position of Leonardo da Vinci’s Vitruvian Man. The Ideal Man. 

With an extra piece.

Normally, something like this would enrage Hannibal beyond recognition, and give him cause to find the perpetrator and kill them. But this, this was- special.

Hannibal didn’t know the man, didn’t recognize him at all, but there he was. Wired into kneeling, a second body sat before Hannibal’s art. The limbs and head were forced back as far as they could be physically forced. His chest had been ripped open, ribs forced out, like a cage breaking open. His chest cavity was open, but empty, except for the heart, left on the display. And a single pink rose. 

Hannibal stared.

“Well?” Jack prompted impatiently. “Is it the Ripper?”

Will pulled his hand out of Hannibal’s as he stepped forward. “One is,” he said.

“One?” Jack demanded.

Will nodded. “The “Ideal Man”,” he said, “The Ripper is declaring his respect or emotions towards someone.”

“A love letter?” Brian asked incredulously.

Will bit his lip. “How long ago was the other guy death?” Will asked.

“A few hours after the Rippers,” Jimmy said.

“Hm,” Will hummed. “It would seem that affection is returned.”

Will looked at Hannibal at that moment and Hannibal stared back. Will gave a secret smile.

“Is this another Ripper?” Jack demanded.

At the same time- “The Ripper has a boyfriend?” Beverly asked.

“Bev,” Jimmy and Brian reprieved.

Will took Hannibal’s hand in his. Hannibal squeezed back, tight; tighter. 

“The Ripper may be obsessed,” Hannibal said, his tone giving nothing away. “Perhaps he finds the one he is in ‘love’ with to be his ideal man.”

Will’s thumb rubbed over Hannibal’s. “And the other killer is offering his heart in reply,” Will agreed.

Hannibal gripped harder. “It would seem we’ll have to call them the Chesapeake Ripper _ s _ .” 

_ I love you mano meile. _

Jack cursed, the forensics trio grew worried, throwing more ideas. Will simply continued to rub.

_ I love you too. _

_1._  2.  3. 


	2. To Cherish and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: I was looking at some quotes on Google and I found this one that fit Hanni perfect for Will.  
> Please Enjoy

Hannibal couldn’t remember the last time he woke up like this. Atypical to his usual mornings, Hannibal awoke slowly, and later in the day. He was warm, and pleasantly sore in certain areas; he also felt secure, with Will’s arms around him. He could feel Will’s eyes watching him, and yet he felt safe, more safe than he’d ever felt in years.

“I know you’re awake,” Will cooed. He was rubbing Hannibal’s back and running his fingers through the other man’s hair.

“So it would see,” Hannibal hummed, and moved his arm slightly to look at his hand.

Will took Hannibal’s hand in his own, and he kissed his ring. “Good morning fiance,” he smiled.

Hannibal got teary eyed as he remembered the day before. There weren’t words for what he wanted to say in return.

“Were you surprised?” Will asked softly, scratching Hannibal’s back. They didn’t do much talking last night.

“Yes,” Hannibal whispered revernelty. “Word’s can’t describe how I felt last night Will.”

“I didn’t ruin your work?” Will asked.

“No,” Hannibal swore, “You’ve made something great even greater.”

“Thank you,” Will chuckled, touching Hannibal’s ring. “And that was supposed to be me, right? Your “Ideal Man”?”

“Yes,” Hannibal replied, “You are my ideal man. My second half. You’ve accepted me for all I am, and I… I can’t find words to say what I feel.”

Will smiled softly and kissed him. They remained there for a moment; lips pressed in a single moment of love and adoration. Will pulled away, but it wasn’t for long as they kissed a second and third time, and then met in an eskimo kiss.

“Would you ever hurt me?” Will asked.

“Never,” Hannibal swore, “The only way I will ever hurt you is if I hold you hand too tight. Or if I hug you, just a little too hard.”

Will smiled. “Good pain,” he agreed. “I love you Hannibal Lecter.”

“And I, you, William Graham.”

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Just a short, simple thing. I really wanted to use that quote, and Hannigram fit the quota. I know it's a little OOC for Hannibal to say, but I think he would say it, given the right circumstances. 
> 
> So there were multiple sayings for that phrase, but I never found an author. To the quote goes to anonymous. I had assumed it came from a book maybe, but I couldn’t be sure.
> 
> How many agree with me that it's something Hanni would say? How many disagree? Why? 
> 
> Kudos and comment, tell me what you think.
> 
> Ja ne~!

**Author's Note:**

> End.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I’m not as great an artist as Hanni so sorry if my bodies aren’t that great. The only thing Hannibal has taught me is the hate the rude more than I ever did.
> 
> I actually lean towards Hanni being the proposer but I thought I’d write something cute. Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it, and I want your comments! So, I’ve decided to let y’all pick the ring. I actually had a lot of trouble picking a ring for Hanni but I know he’d wear whatever Will gave him so it wasn’t too bad. I finally came up with three choices. 
> 
> Ja ne~!


End file.
